Riku Tsuchi
Riku Tsuchi (リク・アース (陸土) Riku Tsuchi lit. Earth Land) is a prominent member of Dragon Soul while also being the one who is in charge of the financial things of it as it is a group made up of Several Dragon Slayers who seek for world domination and to prove the superiority of Dragon Slayers, ironically Riku doesn't seem to see the other mages as inferior, but he states he doesn't like killing civilians. He was raised by Skypiea, a female Sky Dragon that taught him how to fight using Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, thus meaning he is a First Generation Dragon Slayer. Eventually, his foster mother was chased by Bounty Hunters that were hunting her because of a big bounty in her head that was over 500,000,000 Jewels. Some time after his mother's death, he trained hard in order to kill those who killed his mother, but still, he stole their money, in case the money in which was given to them due to his mother death. He traveled around the continent searching for business only to gain more money, this caught Genghis Breningoch's attention thus leading him to invite Riku to join his guild, later on, Riku became a prominent member of it and also the one who takes care of all the business of the guild. Due to his mastery in Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, he was nicknamed and known around Fiore as Earthen Breeze (土製軟風 Doseisoyo). Appearance As a child, Riku was shown already possessing a pair of black sunglasses while wearing a neck button up shirt with black striped pants, his blond hair was very short being tidy and clothes being very messy, additionally, he apparently had and used a cravat. Riku's face had a bit of a round-shape since he still needed to reach a mature age. He already had that big smile printed on his face, more because he was in the company of his mother. However after his mother was killed by the Bounty Hunters, Riku turned into a rebel child, his appearance changed as well, his hair became a bit bigger and messier, his shirt became more torn apart as he also began to smoke, seeing as he had a cigar in his hand, yet he still kept his black sunglasses. His height at the time was unknown, but by comparison even at the age of 10 Riku couldn't reach the size of a normal adult's waist. He did not weigh so much apparently as one Bounty Hunter was capable of grabbing him and throwing him away like a paper ball even though he was a child. Depending on a place's weather Riku will wear different clothes, his normal ones should the weather be calm or hot, and long snow coats should the weather be cold. Upon maturing much more in the year X777, at the age of 19, Riku was shown as a very tall man standing at 9'9" feet, with of course blond hair and a much mature-looking face. He then sported a pair of curved white sunglasses, which appear to serve as his eyesight with red lenses, a long-sleeved white shirt with some weird designs on the bust area, an orange colored belt, and pink pants with several random-shaped white stripes and a bright pink feather coat which serves as his signature piece of cloth. It should be noted Riku's use of his coat varies, sometimes he can be seen with his arms inside the coat's sleeves and other times he can be seen without his arms inside them as he left the coat on his shoulders. Also, Riku's pants only reached 3/4 of his full legs while he would also sport a pair of dark pointy dress shoes. His body now is quite muscular due to his regular workouts and his blond hair is kept more in a spiky manner. Even before the timeskip, Riku kept the same set of clothes though now he was considerably much more muscular and he also had golden earrings at each one of his earlobes. It is during the timeskip from X784 to X791 that Riku adopts a new set of clothes which apparently look quite similar to his previous ones. For certain situations, Riku will wear a set of clothes similar to a Suit Set, he used a tight-long-sleeved shirt with a red tie, and the same pants he'd wear normally although now the stripes were designed in a flaming manner, this all alongside his dress shoes and of course pink feathery coat. After joining Dragon Soul or in other words after the timeskip. Riku is shown wearing a plain open white shirt with long sleeves that reach his wrists, buttons noticeable near the neck and bust area, a purple belt with yellow spheres and purple stripped long pants reaching 3/4 of his legs with near-white marks and black dress shoes which are quite pointy while it's sides are shown to be white. Riku still wears his pink coat but this time he does not keep his arms on its sleeves but on his shoulders similar to how Cyrus wears his white one. Before, he would vary with the coat but as said, Riku only wears it on his shoulders now. It should be also noted that Riku's blond hair isn't kept in a spiky manner as of now. As the leader of the Imperial Court, Riku mostly used a black dress suit alongside a white tie, black fiery pants while still using his feather cloak with his hair being spiky and turned up. For casual occasions or the such like going to Winter Islands, Riku will temporarily substitute his current set of clothes by a new one. Such set being that of a full black suit which consists of a tight-longsleeved shirt alongside long black pants and black shoes, with a pink'ish tie that along with the shirt is hidden by the suit's jacket. The jacket seemingly having six golden buttons. Riku also sports black gloves and prefers to comb his hair in a way it stands in an upward manner much like when he had his spiky hair. In most of his appearances, Riku is always shown smiling as stated before, with him not smiling being rare occasions. Personality Riku as a child was a very happy boy alongside his parents who seemed to like the boy who earned some of his trademark features from them such as his glasses-wearing thing, and the extravagant clothes-wearing. Everything changed however when that night Riku was left alone to starve and to cry out loud, Riku initially thinking they really needed to do so, but then once he learnt they really saw him as a trash and nothing more, Riku could just cry while wondering if he was useless or no suffering a mental breakdown in the proccess while making a vow he would find them and make them pay. After this much Riku became a rebel and rude little boy, starting to care only for himself as he didn't need any parents to take care of him Riku began to see some people as nothing more than fools or trash which represents his cold and violent side in actuality, cursing his parents because they threw him out of their lives, however this all changed. Riku was eventually found by Skypiea who began to take care of him despite his disgust for parental figures, he began to like the dragon just as if she was the only mother he ever had, enjoying their time to the fullest and earning most of his trademark features from her such as his smile, and his taunting personality. Riku loved her so much that he cried out loud when he saw the corpse of her mother, cried more even than when his biological parents left him and then vowed to kill the ones who caught and killed her, thus taking the money given to the Bounty Hunters, this event led to his liking of money. He is shown smoking despite being a child, however, it is unstated if he knew the consequences of smoking at a young age. In the actual time, Riku is a very arrogant person and also the most playful within Dragon Soul. He likes on saying things in a dramatic way when an ally of him is in a hard situation, he mixes the drama with an ironic way amusing the one mocked. He didn't show any fear when he taunted Cyrus and Genghis about a certain situation where guys like them can't handle, also he jokes with the youngest of the guild, especially Lissandra and Annis, however, they don't take it seriously. The one, however, he taunts more even than the youngest girls is Butch he began on calling him "Shorty Bitch", short because Riku is really taller than him and bitch because he associated Butch with Bitch much to Butch's amusement. Much like the other prominent members from Dragon Soul, he is shown to be very calm even during battle or critic situations. One trademark of his is his smile, he is almost seen smiling all time, there are rare exceptions when he loses his grin such as witnessing his foster mother's capture and when he got the wrong amount of money from a client, despite all that actually he still keeps his smile. He is shown to be cruel and bloodthirsty when battling an enemy such as he laughs out loud after fatally damaging his opponents and seeing them die from blood loss due to the cuts he had made, an exception is when he is truly angry then instantly killing his opponent in the cruelest way possible. Despite all the taunting with his comrades Riku shows great respect for them, showing loyalty to them and threating to kill anyone who would try to insult them. Riku has shown to possess a trait of laughing almost in every phrase he gives off, such laugh being "Hehehehe". Said laugh initially isn't given any attention by people around him, but with time some will completely ignore it since it's a trait of him while others will become quickly annoyed upon hearing it. He has also shown to possess a habit of drinking new types of drinks once he sees them. By such, Riku will become highly interested in hearing or seeing an unknown and new name of an ale per say, he will approach said bottle, analyze it and then drink it, all that while wearing that wide non-stop smile of him. As seen on some occasions, Riku is called and proven to be a kind of a womanizer, seeing as how he got many women surrounding him in certain situations. Situations like, whenever he is in a party, or on a pool fest, Riku embraces women without any shame while laughing. This all while Riku himself stated he sometimes prefers to date or hit on a star, or in other words a famous person. However, Riku is not always successful in those situations as proven many times. Relationships History Magic & Abilities Being one of the major and most active members of the Dragon Soul guild, Riku has shown authority over most lesser members inside the guilds, with them responding to his demands anytime although he says they're only doing favors. Riku is also shown to possess many connections through the world and even inside the Magic Council itself, being capable of gathering information from many places while also covering some of Dragon Soul or his own activities due to his loyal subordinates inside the council who destroy some evidence or erase some information. Aside from these feats, Riku is also one of the if not the only inside Dragon Soul is known to not take much damage from his comrades' furious attacks, although it's taken more as comedic effect. Riku is considered one of the most powerful inside Dragon Soul, as the power not only comes in raw form. As notable for any Dragon Slayer, Riku has shown superhuman abilities of dexterity, strength, speed and endurance. He is also very proficient in hand-to-hand combat being able to quickly hit his opponents while evading their attacks. According to him, this is a result of the intense training his foster mother had put him in, said training was being thrown off a cliff to learn how to fly, hitting rocks to later be able to destroy buildings or even increase the pressure in the air to create razor blades. Riku is capable of easily breaking through hard surfaces at this point while being also capable of using his wind in a way that it is so sharp that it can cut through steel. Additionally Riku is hardly harmed in most fights he gets into, although it should be noted most of the mages who battle him weren't equals. Physical Prowess * Impressive Strength: *'Incredible Speed': *'Heightened Reflexes': *'Excessive Endurance': *'Impressive Durability': *'Great Pain-Tolerance': *'High Intellect': Ways of Combat *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': *'Master Strategist': Assorted Others *'Politeness': *'Leadership Skills': Magical Abilities *'Immense Magical Power': **'Aura Synthesis' (オーラの合成 Ōra no Gōsei): *'Wind Resistance': Magic Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō): Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes the element of the air to slay Dragons. This form of Dragon Slayer Magic bestows the user with various characteristics that are commonly associated with a Sky Dragon: lungs that are capable of unleashing a devastating tornado, scales that defend from razor winds, and nails that are coated in an absurdly sharp wind. Thanks to all of these characteristics, the user is able to generate and manipulate air that they create, as well as within the air around them, from virtually any part of their body, utilizing it in melee and ranged forms of combat, in offensive, defensive, and supplementary ways. The user is able to utilize the air that they generate in a large number of ways, especially if an experienced user is in possession of this magic: creating gust of wind that deliver blunt damage to the opponent and blowing them away, summoning forth multiple tornados that pick up and throw everything around it, and unleashing incredibly sharp blades of wind are some of the most basic ways of using this Magic. A user can also reduce air resistance and utilize pressurized air for propulsion to enhance their speed, moving at an incredible rate and assaulting their foes with great vigor. An experienced user can even increase the air pressure around themselves to crush the opponent with great force. They can also use the air to insulate electricity, making it useless against them. However, unlike other types of Dragon Slayer Magic, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is also geared more towards healing and support rather than just offense, despite the capabilities of the magic, making it special. The healing power granted by it is extremely high, having been described as capable of healing wounds inflicted by a real Dragon. Concretely, it was enough to almost completely cure most injuries it was used on so far, and to nullify the effects of powerful poisons, and is capable of restoring the body internally and externally including a patient's fatigue and body stress, something made more formidable by the fact that healing Magic is long-lost, and believed to be nonexistent anymore. However, employing such exclusive powers seems to be very tiring for the user, who can’t make use of them in consecutive reprises, nor can the Sky Dragon Slayer use their Magic to heal and restore themselves. In addition to healing, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic can also grant support in battle, by boosting allies’ physical prowess. Being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, the user of this type of Magic can consume external sources of air (those that are not produced by them) to restore their body and vitality. While air is seemingly easier to obtain than other elements commonly employed by Dragon Slayers, it should be noted that user of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic are directly affected by the air surrounding them, meaning that, if the air were to be clean, they would become more powerful, but if it were to be heavily polluted, they would become unable to use such Magic as a result. Spells *'Sky Dragon's Roar' (天龍の咆哮 Tenryū no Hōkō): Sky Dragon's Roar is a Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Spell, it is the Sky Dragon's exclusive Dragon's Roar which incorporates the element of the wind itself. Riku begins to suck the air either gently and slow or very hard and fast as he gathers air inside his mouth and will then release that air at his target's direction creating a quite large horizontal hurricane which is capable of pushing back, slicing and bursting the opponent away pretty much like a tornado. Much like other Dragon Slayers, Riku is capable of doing this spell in two ways, the first way Riku does by putting his right hand in his mouth before he releases the compressed air which now will need to pass through his fingers, the air is expelled as a compressed gust of wind thin enough to pass Riku's fingers, this version is shown to be capable of cutting things far more easily. The second version doesn't require any hand or pose at all, therefore, Riku will simply burst the wind out of his mouth in a large and powerful hurricane, it is shown to hit more targets than the first version as this one is bigger albeit its power is not too much concentrated, however upon practice, Riku has been capable of manipulating his roar in a variety of ways by manipulating its shape, range and even the course the spell can take. *'Sky Dragon's Iron Punch' (空竜の鉄パンチ Tenryū no Tekken): Sky Dragon's Iron Fist is a Basic Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Spell and is considered one of Riku's most used spells despite being a simple one. Riku will start it by gathering air around his own arm, compressing it around such limb causing it to gain a transparent-like skin. He shall then punch straightly or move towards his target in order to hit him/her preferably in the torso or the face, upon collision the air will be decompressed as an impact of sorts to the target, this plus with the force of Riku's punch. If he is not near his opponent, Riku can opt to launch his punch as a projectile of air and as it will go towards the opponent, it will gain more speed and force resulting in a more devastating blow which can break through many hard surfaces. Instead of just attacking, this spell can serve for many other purposes such as wind coating in order to defend against certain attacks and its resistance can be increased by the amount of air gathered, Riku stated and demonstrated he can do it in instants. *'Sky Dragon's Iron Kick' (空竜の鉄蹴り Tenryū no Tekkeri): *'Sky Dragon's Razor Claw' (空竜のカミ爪 Tenryū no Kamitsume): *'Sky Dragon's Claw' (天竜の鉤爪 Tenryū no Kagizume): *'Sky Dragon's Finger Pistol' (天竜の指銃 Tenryū no Yubijū): Sky Dragon's Finger Pistol is one of the most basic Sky Dragon Magic Spells and is ignored by most Sky Dragon Slayers who doesn't have any interest or don't see anything it can do, strangely Riku has caught an interest in this spell and has seen the various situations it can be used on. In order to this one, Riku will position his hands like it is an actual gun as he begins to produce a certain amount of air/wind into the tip of his pointer fingers, then he will compress said element at his fingers greatly enhancing its piercing aspect. Riku will continue by releasing small bullets made of air that will travel towards his target, hitting them with the blunt effect with great force that his Dragon Winds have as well as piercing or slashing them. Riku has demonstrated he is very fast when preparing the spell with his record being about one second or so, Riku has been shown to be capable of performing it with both of his hands either together or alternate, allowing him to send bullets in two different directions. Riku is capable of quickly dispatching low-mages with this spell due to its piercing capability and its sheer force, with Riku using it to damage someone's limbs so they can fall to the ground leaving them open to attacks. *'Sky Dragon's Wave' (天竜の波 Tenryū no Nami): *'Sky Dragon's Victory Road' (天竜の凱道 Tenryū no Gaidō): Sky Dragon's Victory Road is a Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Spell being a unique one created by Riku using the element of wind in order to imitate a type of road of some sorts. Riku first starts to concentrate some of the ethernano inside his body in order to generate and manipulate a certain air which seems to be less heavy than oxygen itself, with this Riku will quickly transfer said air to his legs or feet and to his hands creating an invisible "armor" around them. Upon doing this Riku will be then capable of using the armor like it was a shoe and then he will be capable of seemingly flying since the produced air is less heavy than oxygen itself by pushing the air using one of his limbs which will allow him to stay in midair. When using this spell, Riku who prefers to use his legs is capable of creating a disk of wind with a puncturing or jumping motion, that allows Riku to rapidly maneuver and change his direction of movement by using these disks as springboards, due to legs being 3-4 times stronger than arms, Riku is capable of jumping higher directions and stay more in midair by using his legs. *'Sky Dragon's Paladin' (天竜の英雄 Tenryū no Eiyū): Sky Dragon's Paladin is a Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Spell being a unique spell created by Riku who used the aspects of wind in order to shape it as his own self or in other words in order to create a clone of him. Riku starts by manipulating air itself alongside ethernano and then shape it into his own form, constructing said clone on a certain desired location near him. Riku will then be capable of manipulating his air-construct clone by will although the clone's actions are quite limited sometimes such as if Riku only focus on making the clone attack, it shall mostly attack targets and not properly talk nor dodge attacks, this alone forces Riku to create a clone in order to do only something and then vanish as he may need too much concentration in order for one to work properly. Riku mainly uses his clones for talking should he go on an important meeting as he doesn't like risking himself sometimes, his clones would be used for attacking obviously inside battle situations while clones for distractions can be used in many situations. Said created clone is not so much resistant as a normal human since it last only a few enemy's attacks before deforming into the air and blinding the attacker for a few seconds. *'Sky Dragon's Capsule' (天竜のカプセル Tenryū no Kapuseru): *'Sky Dragon's Fountain' (天竜の泉 Tenryū no Izumi): *'Sky Dragon's Gush' (天竜のガッシュ Tenryū no Gasshu): *'Sky Dragon's Regret' (天竜の後悔 Tenryū no Kōkai): Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): The most powerful spells achieved by a Sky Dragon Slayer. Some of the attacks are unlocked by using power-ups or intense training. While some of them require a lot of magical energy to be used because they should be recommended to use in emergency or at the end of a battle. *'Heaven's Garden: Blood Rose' (天庭・血薔薇, Tentei: Chibara): *'Heaven's Garden: Rosa Glauca' (天庭・サグラウカ Tentei: Roza Gurauka): One of Riku's strongest spells in his arsenal, he starts by gathering ethernano on his hands then generating air as he begins to mix the ethernano-particles with the ones in the natural-air itself, enabling him to use said natural air as if it was his own. Once accumulated an enough quantity of the element it will form an long five-leaved rose, Riku will start to compress all this air within his bare hands, an action which will decreased the size of the air rose, after a few moments it will be so compressed it would be small enough to fit in between Riku's palms, then he sends the air rose towards his targets like he was firing a cannonball which with great speed may hit something and decompress instantly, something which will cause a destructive explosion depending on the amount of compressed air, said explosion will have the shape of an Redleaf Rose. As said before, depending on the amount of air compressed/used in this spell, Riku may need more or less magical energy, with enough, it is said that when the air decompress the explosion may be so powerful it will blown away people who are nearby the blast, sometimes, if Riku plans on using much more air he will need a longer preparation time for the spell something which may let him vulnerable for said amount of time. Riku is shown to be capable of using an lesser version of this Art by making an less bigger version of the original, despite accumulating less air, said air will be even more compressed and Riku will shoot and make it explode in a long white explosion of air which will temporarily blind and defers one's hearing due to the great vibrations given off by the sudden outburst/release of air, it may also cause pain to people near the range of the little explosion. Riku stated this version requires a lot less of magic to be used and therefore he sometimes prefers on using this one over the other. Dragon Slayer's Ultimate Art (滅竜極義 Metsuryū Gokugi): The final art taught to a Dragon Slayer by their dragon parent, this set of techniques is meant to be used on death situations only as the technique is said to be very destructive to the point of making cities or even complete islands disappear, although that may be not true, it also drains the user's entire magical energy. Ultimate Arts are unique to a certain individual and are more powerful than the Secret Arts. Usually, a normal Dragon slayer can have up to one spell which matches the number of their elements, one, even though some can achieve Dual Element Dragon Modes they can't create another spell out of it, with that only the genuine Dual Element Dragon Slayers are capable of doing so. Some Ultimate Arts are so powerful that if they are used in conjunction with Dragon Force or Draconic Sovereign, the result of the spell would be a cataclysm although the user is likely to run out of life energy and die. *'Celestial's Judgement: Imprisonment to Execution' (天庭・実行に懲役 Tentei: Jikkō ni Chōeki): Modes Dragon Force (龍力 (ドラゴンフォース) Doragon Fōsu): Dragon Force is an advanced Dragon Slayer ability that Riku is able to access, preferring to use it in only in dire situations. Being considered the strongest and final stage before the revelation of Draconic Sovereign, Dragon Force transforms Riku's body into a humanoid Dragon, significant boosting his magical and physical attributes to his fullest potential, entering pseudo-Dragon territory in terms of his abilities upon activating Dragon Force. Being a first generation Dragon Slayer, Riku is capable of activating this form by eating lots and lots of his own element, however, he seems to only do so when the situation requires it. He could either eat an immense amount of air or else ingest air that has a good concentration of ethernano in it. It has been shown that Riku's Dragon Force suffers some changes if he eats air infused with ethernano. His shirt and pants will connect, as his sleeves will cover his hands like gloves and his pants will connect to his shoes. They all change from their normal to a white-metal texture, his pink long coat changing to an white-silver color while his hair becomes spikier and utterly white in color. His open shirt now covers his frontal torso as well, being tight to show off his muscles. His sleeves and pants also become tight. Even his skin becomes very pale, indeed everything seems to be white now, aside from his lenses which are still red. All of Riku's prowess seem to increase greatly as even his normal punches provoke powerful wind eruptions, his body seems to become much more flexible and his speed matches that of wind. His strength is so big now that just by forcing his body back a bit on a wall, he was capable of destroying almost completely a Five-Star Hotel's building. Equipment Quote Trivia Behind the Scenes= *He is based on Donquixote Doflamingo from the One Piece Series. *His name literally means Earth Land which is ironical since he uses the opposite of earth as magic. The same happens with his birthday since April 22th is Earth's Day. *Riku's Magic was reinforced by Per and [[User:Arukana|'Aru']], sure to give them credit. While the second Secret Art idea was given by [[User:Highestbounty123|'Bounty']]. *Riku's Main Theme is That Guy. Riku's Battle Theme is Rosa Glauca. |-| Facts= *Riku is said to be one of the most versatile Dragon Slayers out there. *Interestingly enough, Riku's Secret Art & Battle Theme share the same name. *Riku is shown to have a list of people he wishes to observe, finding them interesting. His current one consists of Dragon Slayers: *#'Knave Dhahaka' *#'Damon D. Draco' *#'Attila Fotron' *#'Jaculus' *#'Hayashi Aririki' *#'Takeshi Apollyōn' *#'Zeno Drollinger' *#'Hino Sontara' |-| Extras= *According to the author: **Riku's special skill is reacting fast. **His hobby is counting money. **His most common routine is collecting taxes. **His favorite food is Lemon Cake. **His favorite drink is Lemon Juice. **Riku's charm is his large grin. **His favorite smell is that of wind carrying on. **He is right-handed. **The thing he wishes the most is to have a happy family. **He was born in Fiore. **Riku has no complex. **The person he respects the most is Skypiea. He wouldn't want to be enemies with Dealok and Ash Sangria. *According to the Author, if Riku lived in the real world: **He would be Spanish. **He would be a Restaurant Owner. **He would like Classic Music. **He would be divorced while having a teenage girl. **He would be 40 years old. Category:DamonDraco Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:First Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Soul